


Day 108

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [108]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Alain (Dragon Age)/Keran (Dragon Age)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 108

Alain shivered in the darkness of the magical laboratory. Keran had pushed him out of the way when the roof had collapsed and he had been crushed by the falling debris. It had been a simple matter for Alain to heal the templar’s wounds but the damage to his armor was another matter. Alain had had to remove the mass of twisted metal before completely healing Keran and they had piled it up in the corner. Now Keran was in the underpadding, but that was soaked in sweat and blood. If they didn’t get out of there soon he might freeze to death.

Alain had considered trying to heat the room with magical fire but the space they had available was so small it would have quickally filled with smoke, killing them faster than hypothermia would.

“I d-don’t hear an-anyone out there,” Keran said, teeth chattering. “H-how long do you th-think it’s going to b-be?”

“It could be hours,” Alain said. He realized that he was faring much better then Keran in the gold. His robes were at least dry. “If they go too quickly they could cause more of the tunnel to collapse.”

Alain was worried Keran wouldn't last long. He tried to imagine his concern was just because being found with a dead templar would not go well for him but there was something more. Keran was kind and caring. He took all parts of his oath seriously and seemed to genuinely want to keep the mages safe. It was not an easy stance to take with Meredith in charge and Keran had made few friends among his peers, especially with the rumours he carried a demon inside him.

“I think,” Keran mumbled, no longer shivering, “I will go the shleep and wait for them to come shaveu ush.”

Alain had seen this before, when he was with Grace and Decimus. out in the elements afraid to light a fire, lest it give away their position. A few of them had frozen to death on that first night. most of them had never been outside before that and they had no idea the dangers of just being out in the elements. Those who have made it through that first night had kept warm by…

“Keran,” Alain whispered tentatively. “You need to take off your wet clothes. You need to warm yourself or you’ll freeze to death.” Alain removed his robes to give to Keran, and helped the templar peel his wet undergarments off. The darkness afforded them some privacy, but the strong arms and back that came from a templar’s training was hard to miss.

Alain used his robes as a blanket and laid them over both men. There was barely enough room for the both of them to fit and they had to press their bodies together. They lay back-to-back, and Alin imagined he would remain wide awake, blood pounding in his ears, as well as other places. He wondered if Keran was awair how Alain was reacting to their proximity. Templars must be used to sharing small sleeping areas with each other, they went out into the wilderness all the time after all. This was probably a perfectly normal arrangement for Keran. With the exception of those few frantic nights on the run, Alain was used to having a bed all to himself every night.

The hours wore on, and Keran’s breath slowed to the deep relaxed rhythm of sleeping. Alain tried to wrench his thoughts away from desire, as a mage it should have been second nature to him, but always his awareness returned to the warmth that was Keran’s skin on his.

Sometime in the night, Keran rolled in his sleep, curving his body around Alain’s. The templar’s chest was cold and Alain felt a chill run through him. He wondered if Keran was commingling to the cold after all and tried to roll over to check on the man. Keran inhaled sharply as he woke and Alain found himself almost nose to nose with the man. They both froze for a moment and Alain felt his skin tingle with gooseflesh.

Suddenly their mouths met and they were in a deep passionate kiss. Alain had no idea who had made the first move but now they moved together. Their passion boiled their blood and soon the cold was all but forgotten, the robe laid out beneath them.

When it was all over they returned to a more subdued embrace, back under the robe and sharing their warmth. Alain slept lightly, they could not be found like this when rescue came, Meredith was strict about such things, but for a few hours more, he could just enjoy the comfort of being held.


End file.
